mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Guinevere/Mastery Code
|Edit Tab|title=Edit this tab right}} Chapter 1: Magic Superpower Task Target: Use the enhanced basic attack when the Super Magic is fully stacked and deal damage to enemy heroes 35 times. World-famous as Baroque family's fencing is, young Guinevere doesn't like it at all. Just like other girls, she is naturally fond of gorgeous things. From youth, she was sent to Magic Academy. Relying on her own sensitive spiritual perception and anti-gravity magic taught by the academy, with her own interpretation, when Guinevere was 10 years old, she successfully combined mental perception with super energy and invented multiple magic effects - magic superpower. Mastering such an overwhelming ability, Guinevere passed all the trials set by the trials, whic soon made her a famous magician in the Magic Academy with everyone's high expectation. Chapter 2: Violet Requiem Task Target: Use Ultimate Violet Requiem and additionally knock up enemy heroes that are already knocked up. Complete it 25 times. Soon Guinevere graduated from the Magic Academy. With lots of effort to put, she enchanted the magic into her favorite flower - Violet, which is called "Violet Requiem". The breakthrough in superpower made Guinevere more passionate about magic, and soon she started experimenting with her new magic on different objects, even her brother Lancelot. No matter how Lancelot hides, he will be found by his sister. Therefore, Lancelot is often caught in an unknown thrill. In his childhood, his sister was always causing him a headache. But anyhow, Lancelot still loves Guinevere. He always shows a smile to his beloved sister. But every time when Lancelot thinks of his little sister's Violet fragrance, his smile would be bitter. He knows clearly that once someone hears the Violet Requiem, something horrible would happen to him. Chapter 3: Family Engagement Task Target: Complete 2 matches alongside or against Lancelot or Gusion. ''' Recently, something has been plaguing Guinevere, making her uneasy. It is said that the Paxley nobles who have a very high magical status have proposed marriage to the Baroque family. Guinevere is undoubtedly the most suitable choice and Guinevere's father seems to be very willing with the marriage. Guinevere has been searching for her brother Lancelot for a while. At the same time, Guinevere meets up with the fourth son of the Paxley House, Gusion, who is crazy about short swords with a magic family background. The similiar circumstances have gradually brought them together. When they're talking about common topics, just like a small stone stirs ripples on the quiet river, unconscious love gradually emerges between them. As time goes by, Guinevere starts to know more about the Paxley House. Chapter 4: Burst Out '''Task Target: Accumulate 12 kills of enemy Mage. The Baroque family has to be humbled in front of the House Paxley because of some political reasons. Guinevere's father seems very willing to fulfill the marriage proposed by the House Paxley. After learning that Guinevere left privately, the Paxley have appointed a large number of magicians to find the whereabouts of Guinevere in the Land of Dawn, ensuring that Guinevere would be brought back without any injury. Guinevere, who is tracked by the magicians, do not fear to provoke the Paxley. After hurting the magicians, she finally arrives at the Swan Lake by the Azure Lake. When she thinks she could find her brother Lancelot, Another large number of magicians stand in front of her, stopping her from going further. This time she can't stand it anymore and totally bursts out. Category:Guinevere Category:Hero mastery code